Session 66 Autochthon Maze Finale
(63) Shadell (enter): 20:52 ** (68) Ceylin will need to go AFK for about 20 minutes in a bit. ** (68) Ceylin: Which is actually now. (78) Danizelle (enter): 21:08 (78) Danizelle: Real life has been narrowly averted (68) Ceylin: Back. (66) Lian: wb (67) Priceless Emerald: wibs (66) Lian: so you got past the mirror no thanks to niets stubborness. (67) Priceless Emerald: indeed (78) Danizelle: okay. (68) Ceylin: And where are we now? (66) Lian: presuming she doesn't need to go back and prove you all wrong, you keep ging (67) Priceless Emerald: then on we go to the next test (66) Lian: Right (63) Niet: Yes. (66) Lian: trying to think how to prhase it, didn't disappear. (78) Danizelle: ok... (66) Lian: you continue down a hall there is a door in the way the door is mostly a stasis crystal around a lintha woman with with streaks of metal lalmost like tatoos on various parts of her body (78) Danizelle: "This is interesting." (68) Ceylin: (( Any similarity to moonsilver ones? )) (66) Lian: ((In ceylins mind ABOSLUTELY.. I mean they are tatoos made of magical materials!) (68) Ceylin: "What's with the Lunar bitch?" (63) Niet: Niet examines her, with actual knowledge! ** (78) Danizelle examines the crystal with essence sight, also paying very close to physical details. "Niet, Autocthon's works are more your alley. What do you think? ** (78) Danizelle: "That's a lintha. There's never been a lintha celestial." (66) Lian: Niet should roll dice (68) Ceylin: Ceylin just sorta shrugs and grumbles. whispering to Danizelle, looks pure, its not like you have a blood sample ** (67) Priceless Emerald frowns. ** whispering to Danizelle, from what Danzi and Desus are familiar with it looks pure ** (78) Danizelle lets out a low whistle. ** (67) Priceless Emerald: "Hmmmm?" she asked Danizelle (63) Niet: (ROll?) (78) Danizelle: "Something that hasn't been seen in a very, very long time." (78) Danizelle: ((Yes Niet needs to roll)) (66) Lian: (Int+occult your standard "essence site roll) (78) Danizelle: "I'm willing to bet a few obols that were i to examine this woman in depth, she'd be the most pureblooded lintha seen since the first age." (68) Ceylin: "So what? Birthday present for Kimbery?' (67) Priceless Emerald: "I... I want to free her." Priceless stated. ** (78) Danizelle smiles tightly. "This is a test. If we want to proceed further we need to choose the correct course by Autocthon's standard, or figure out how to bypass the test. She looks altered, and she may be lethal. Let's wait and see what niet comes up with before we decide to move forward." ** (63) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,7,5,5,3,1,1 = (5) (78) Danizelle: ((test)) (67) Priceless Emerald: (I see you) (66) Lian: (shadell) (78) Danizelle: ((shadell got 6 successes, and may have had one of his classic net farts)) (63) Niet: ((Missed chat window.)) (63) Niet: "She's almost an akuma." (63) Niet: "But not quite." (68) Ceylin: "And why's she sitting here?" (67) Priceless Emerald: "Almost an akuma? of what? of who?" (78) Danizelle: "Autocthon. Lintha are kimbery's children. I've no idea if another primordial could make an akuma of them, or even if Autocthon can make Akuma." (63) Niet: "SHe's a bit different." (63) Niet: "This was more of a... physical transformation." (67) Priceless Emerald: "I can see." she stated blandly. (78) Danizelle: "Is there any way to dislodge her without breaking the crystal and waking her up?" (68) Ceylin: "Just getting around her would be good too." (78) Danizelle: "Either way." She begins examining the area looking for any sign of how to bypass this guardian. (63) Niet: "It looks like we'd have to remove her." (68) Ceylin: "Just the crystal, or remove her from it?" ** (78) Danizelle looks at niet for her answer to Ceylin's question. ** (67) Priceless Emerald: (I activate Vibrant Rainbow Chorus, to try and percieve the lintha's dominant emotions, if possible (63) Niet: "If we want to get her moved, we'd have to take her completely out." (78) Danizelle: "So crack the crystal?" (63) Niet: "Sure." (68) Ceylin: "This sounds like my kinda job." (78) Danizelle: "You're always more cheerful when you get to break things though." (67) Priceless Emerald: (Lian?) (66) Lian: (She's currently dormant) (68) Ceylin: Ceylin looks to Niet. "Is it gonna hurt her if I smash it?" (78) Danizelle: "the crystals are hard to break Ceylin, if it's like the sorcery spell, all you have to do is crack it. Actually. let me see if it's the sorcery spell." whispering to Danizelle, seems so (68) Ceylin: "If I can't crack it, nothing can." (63) Niet: Niet stands carefully at the back of the group. (78) Danizelle: easiest way would be countermagic, but I haven't completed that evil overlord of creation lesson just yet (78) Danizelle: "Hard enough to crack it ceylin. But if you don't want to break her try not to follow through TOO much." (67) Priceless Emerald: "You might try hitting it at a slight angle." (68) Ceylin: "Just trust me on this one." (78) Danizelle: "Kay." (68) Ceylin: Ceylin inspects the crystal for a few moments, then, her fist wreathed in green flame, gives it a bit of a bonk. Not nearly as hard as she's capable of. (( Green Sun Nimbus Flare + World Weathering Incandescence. Unless it is somehow unharmed by the unsoakable lethal damage, it starts taking ongoing every tick until destroyed. )) (66) Lian: the crystal shatters, and the woman drops to the ground she opens her eyes showing them to be completely mechanical, "you are not authorized to be here" (68) Ceylin: (( Well, actually, still have to roll damage first to see if it applies, but if not, I can just keep trying. Which is kinda weird. )) (78) Danizelle: ((the crystals can only take one health level before shattering)) (78) Danizelle: "Actually we are, or we wouldn't BE here." (67) Priceless Emerald: "Indeed, may I ask who you are?" she asked the woman (66) Lian: "You are not Authorized" (78) Danizelle: "We've been authorized by Autocthon's Deva to awaken him so that he does not suffer greater damage. he is under theat." (66) Lian: "you are not authorized" (78) Danizelle: *threat (78) Danizelle: "Well then who IS authorized?" (66) Lian: "You are not authorized to know that" (68) Ceylin: Ceylin grunts. "Look, unless we get past you, Autochthon is going to die to our mutual enemies. Don't you think stopping that's a little more important than keeping us out?" (78) Danizelle: "If I'm not authorized to see heim, and I'm not authorized tho know who is, and the daeva didn't seem to know... Is it possible that Autocthon forgot to set up an authorized person to enact evmergency wakening procedures?" (68) Ceylin: (( Rolling full persuasion. )) (68) Ceylin: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,5,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (8) (78) Danizelle: ((rolling manipulation to start the logic bomb rolling)) (78) Danizelle: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,7,7,7,7,7,7,6,6,4,3,3,3,3,1,1,1,1,1 = (10) Rattle this boy's resolve. (78) Danizelle: ((12 for me, 8 for Ceylin)) (68) Ceylin: (( So apparently the old Dinosaurs sitcom from the 90s ended with them all freezing to death in an ice age. Like, played straight. )) (66) Lian: ((yes, yes it did) (78) Danizelle: ((you mnean Not-the-Momma dinosaurs?)) (66) Lian: (Yes) (68) Ceylin: (( Yeah. )) (78) Danizelle: ((woooow)) (68) Ceylin: (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPTUA_wdp78 Depressing as fuck. ... carry on! )) (63) Niet: ((Wow.) (78) Danizelle: ((that was... depressing)) (66) Lian: ((its not even Dark humour) (68) Ceylin: (( I know, right? It's just so... completely and totally what I would not expect for the ending of a stupid sitcom about dinosaurs that I can't not tell people. )) (66) Lian: "Keeping an authorized personel out is my purpose" (68) Ceylin: "Why do you need to keep them out?" (66) Lian: "It is my purpose" (67) Priceless Emerald: "What would you do without a purpose?" she asked (66) Lian: ((Her urge MAY have something to do with this) ** (78) Danizelle looks at the Lintha. "What is your name?" ** (66) Lian: "I do not have a designation" (78) Danizelle: "You had one. what was it?" (66) Lian: "Such data has beeen removed" ** (67) Priceless Emerald gets an idea. "Wouldn't more information help you do your job?" she asked ** (78) Danizelle: "Such a pity. We need to be authorized to enter. The maker's dead siblings reach forom their tobs to claim him as well." (78) Danizelle: *from their tombs (66) Lian: ((Now if they had built up to all sorts of awesome things going on for the family then *Meteor hits* that would hbe funny)) (66) Lian: "More information is unnecissary" (78) Danizelle: "What constitutes authorized?" (63) Niet: "Are you sure your list of authorized personel is up to date?" (66) Lian: "Why wouldn't it be up to date?" ** (78) Danizelle looks at the Lintha, then takes on an odd expression as she cheats horrifically, turning herself mentally into the woman's oppositional mirror. ** (78) Danizelle: "Autocthon has been dormant for too long. he was not awakened at a proper time by his daevas. They've fallen to infighting." (78) Danizelle: "He has been unable to update the current data." (63) Niet: "Regardless, if your information isn't up to date, and you've been unable to check during your downtime, then you may let the wrong ones through or bar the right ones. Clearly you need to check immediately. ** (78) Danizelle looks at Niet briefly and nods. "The little one is correct." ** (78) Danizelle: "The maker is in danger, if events proceed your purpose will become obsolete and irrelevant." (66) Lian: (2 niet) (63) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,6,6,5,2,2,1 = (4) 9 successes virtue channel and excellency (63) Niet: (14) (66) Lian: "Yes" (68) Ceylin: "So doesn't your purpose require you to protect the Maker?" (66) Lian: "Yes" (68) Ceylin: "Then let us in, because the Maker will be killed soon if not." (78) Danizelle: "The maker is under threat by forces that can kill a primordial. We are here to stiop this threat from their objective." (66) Lian: (1 1) (68) Ceylin: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,8,7,6,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,3,2,2,1 = (8) (68) Ceylin: (( 13 )) (78) Danizelle: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,9,9,8,8,7,6,5,4,3,3,2,2,2 = (10) Witness to Darkness sucks some days (78) Danizelle: ((12)) (63) Niet: "So, you accept that you need to leave right now and go get an updated list?" (66) Lian: "he.. doesn't wish to be disturbed" (78) Danizelle: "I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to die." She speaks dryly. (67) Priceless Emerald: "But he needs to be. That's the point of things. Something he hasn't planned for is happening which means he must be awoken immediately, you aren't fulfilling your duty otherwise." (63) Niet: "But, you couldn't fulfill your purpose without getting a new list." (63) Niet: "So, you have to disturb him to fulfill your purpose then." (78) Danizelle: "Care to explain what justification there is for allowing the maker to die because you don't want to find more information or instructions?" (66) Lian: "I am not authorized to wake him" (68) Ceylin: "This is getting us nowhere." (78) Danizelle: "We can wake him. It is our purpose." (63) Niet: "But you admit that you need a new list." (63) Niet: "In fact, you can't enact your duty without one?" (63) Niet: "So long as it's likely your list is wrong." (63) Niet: "And you can't wake him up to get a new one." (63) Niet: "So you can't do your duty." (63) Niet: "So you have no reason to stop us." (66) Lian: (2 roll) (63) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,8,7,7,7,2,1,1 = (7) +9 successes excellency and virtue (63) Niet: (17) (66) Lian: she falls over and cries out in pain, the scent of chard flesh rises up from here along with smoke (68) Ceylin: "... huh." ** (78) Danizelle looks doewn with a little disgust and a bit of pity and encases her in an essence coccoon before she burns out and dies. ** (63) Niet: A drop of sweat traces its way down the back of Niet's head. "Oops." (78) Danizelle: "You said her changes were purely physical?" ** (67) Priceless Emerald glances to niet ** (63) Niet: "Auto put machines in her, he didn't just rewriter her mind." (78) Danizelle: "I'm putting her into suspension so she doesn't burn out from the inside (68) Ceylin: "So you're saying she was a clusterfuck to begin with. Got it. We should move on." (78) Danizelle: "Lead the way Ceylin." (67) Priceless Emerald: "Indeed, lead on." (68) Ceylin: Ceylin does just that. (66) Lian: there's a circular room at the center of which sits a sphere floating on the air. (68) Ceylin: (( Sphere of annihilation! Auto's brain is Tomb of Horrors! )) (67) Priceless Emerald: is there anything else in the room, notable exits or is this it? (66) Lian: ((I strongly considered that)) (78) Danizelle: "Hokay... What's the sphere?" (67) Priceless Emerald: I look over the sphere with essence sight ** (78) Danizelle does the same ** (67) Priceless Emerald: (int/occ roll?) (63) Niet: "It's the Eye." (78) Danizelle: "You're shitting me." (68) Ceylin: "Why the fuck's his eye in his brain?" (67) Priceless Emerald: "How would the eye be both here and in creation?" she asked curiously (67) Priceless Emerald: "Or is it a second one?" (78) Danizelle: "Primordial artifice." (67) Priceless Emerald: "So this isn't his core?" she asked (68) Ceylin: "Well, I'd think he'd have two eyes." (68) Ceylin: "Can we just keep going?" (78) Danizelle: "For all I know this COULD be his core." (63) Niet: "If it's the eye, we were looking for it to finish the deal with Raksi." (78) Danizelle: "True. But more immediately it could be necessary to wake the maker. Wasn't there a spherical port in the CORE interface?" (66) Lian: the room has how you entered and the eye, that's it. ** (67) Priceless Emerald tries to remember if there was a spherical port in the interface ** ** (78) Danizelle examines the room. ** (66) Lian: (This may be the entire test) (78) Danizelle: "Niet we probably need to pick our priority here. We can wake Auto, or work on Raksi, or even open the Forge with the Eye. but we may need to devote it to waking the maker. At this point, I think we need to be prepared to sacrifice the other goals if we want to succeed in waking the maker." (66) Lian: (AUtocthon isn't dumb enough to make something that is litterally impossible for him to be woken up. You don't need the other one) (63) Niet: "Well, duh." (63) Niet: "But, I meant that Emy should go take it." (67) Priceless Emerald: "Hmmm?" she asked (78) Danizelle: "You're the one who knows magitech niet, I'd love to poke at the damn thing but i think i'd have an easier time fixing metagos than Auto." (67) Priceless Emerald: "Why me, Niet?" she queried (66) Lian: (Because Niet has draconic valour(ebon) (63) Niet: "You're intangible. If it suddenly bursts into spikes you could just phase out." (63) Niet: "Or is a contact based trap." (67) Priceless Emerald: "Why not just use mind-hand?" she asked (63) Niet: "See, you could do that too." ** (67) Priceless Emerald sighs, grabbing it with mind hand ** (66) Lian: it seems to float in place harder than you can pull (67) Priceless Emerald: I float up to it, carefully trying to grab and move it that way (66) Lian: (Wp+Integrity) (67) Priceless Emerald: (excellency applicable? difficulty?) (66) Lian: (not applicable currently) (67) Priceless Emerald: (well, I have no idea what I'm rolling AGAINST so I can't stunt appropriately) (66) Lian: (its a secret. ) (67) Priceless Emerald: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,7,6,6,5,2,2,1,1 = (3) (67) Priceless Emerald: (3 succs, hoping this doesn't kill me) (66) Lian: the sphere moves exactly where you want it to. (67) Priceless Emerald: I take it out to plug into the core? (66) Lian: that doesn't seem to be it. (67) Priceless Emerald: I look for a place for it to go (66) Lian: that doesn't seem to be it. (63) Niet: "Just will it to tell us to the closest place we can teleport too that's outside the core." ** (78) Danizelle cocks her head quizzically. "What are you doing?" ** ** (67) Priceless Emerald gets another idea and tries to will it to let me know how to use it to awaken autocthon. ** (66) Lian: (same roll, applicable excellency) (68) Ceylin: "What are you doing?" (67) Priceless Emerald: (grabbing...4 succs, 1 die) (67) Priceless Emerald: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,6,6,5,4,4,4,3,2 = (3) (67) Priceless Emerald: (8 succs total) (66) Lian: Emerald takes one lethal as the palm of her hand crystalizes into a brand written in old realm that says "use me" (67) Priceless Emerald: "Ow, sunnova... well, let's try that..." She wills it to awaken Autocthon. (66) Lian: (Same roll applicable excellency You want alot of successes.. ALOT.) (67) Priceless Emerald: (hmmm... to hell with it, 9 dice this time) (67) Priceless Emerald: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,8,8,8,6,4,4,3,3,3,3,3,2,2,1 = (8) (67) Priceless Emerald: (12 successes) (66) Lian: (Niet is farthest from emerald right?) (63) Niet: (Yes.) ** (78) Danizelle watches the proceedings with essence sight, prepared to react if the eye does something bad. ** (66) Lian: lightning starts to arch out of the core and all around is the sound of gears grinding, Emerald finds herself becoming cold and transparent becoming.. ice.. its a very good thing she is who she is or she has charms that could fix this.. because being an ice sculpture is probably a very short turn living condition.. for omost.. as I said.. cecelyne is the way out (67) Priceless Emerald: She instantly fixes herself. "Everyone to me! I'll get us out of here!" (67) Priceless Emerald: (with endowment) (66) Lian: (now imagine if you were a poor dragonblooded who had that happen!) (68) Ceylin: "... after that, I'm not sure I really wanna trust that thing." (63) Niet: "You know.... I can defend against that kind of negative reaction." (67) Priceless Emerald: "I'm not gonna use that! Just get ready to follow me!" (63) Niet: "Just give it to me then." (67) Priceless Emerald: "We are leaving it here! I have another way out!" (63) Niet: "And leaving the priceless artifact and chance to talk to Auty directly, why?" (66) Lian: ...the maze isn't closing up, just that its clearly Active outside (67) Priceless Emerald: (oh, you made it sound like load bearing boss syndrome) (67) Priceless Emerald: (retcon a lot of that then) (66) Lian: I mean its hazardous in the fact that autocthon is generally hazardous but that's "everything is starting up" (67) Priceless Emerald: "Alright, now that this is on, let's go see if we can talk to Autocthon, I'd leave the core here, just in case it will help avoid getting hte ire of Autocthon." she stated, "Not to mention it's a huge hazard." (78) Danizelle: "We might need the Eye." (67) Priceless Emerald: "It works via force of will, Danizelle, I willed it to awaken autocthon. Do you want to risk ticking off Autocthon by trying to take it?" (63) Niet: "Just let me see it?" ** (63) Niet moves to take the core. ** (78) Danizelle: "If he wants it, he can have it. We need to see what's going on, and we need to make sure whatever you did doesn't crush us while everything starts up." (67) Priceless Emerald: "Well, when you're ready, let's head back to the core entrance (66) Lian: (what are you doing with the body?) (78) Danizelle: ((The Lintha? Danzi will haul her out as well." (66) Lian: (Yes) (66) Lian: (Kel you need to cut out soon right?) (68) Ceylin: (( Yeah. )) (66) Lian: (I think I'll stop here, you'll have all of dealing with Autocthon proper to go with next time) (67) Priceless Emerald: (XP?) (66) Lian: (4) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights